Warrick Brown
Background Prior to becoming a CSI, Warrick worked as a casino runner throughout his teenage years. He put himself through college working as a taxi driver, a bell captain at the Sahara, selling helicopter rides over the Grand Canyon, and a grave digger before finding his way to the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and its CSI. Biography Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Warrick is the only member of the team born and raised in Las Vegas. To this day, Warrick has never met his father. His mother died when he was seven, leaving Warrick in the care of his maternal grandmother. He grew up in a strict household, and that meant he kept his position as a runner (someone who jots down sports bets and runs between casinos to place those bets) a secret from his grandmother. Warrick was born to live in Vegas; he loves the casinos, the action, and the pulse of the city. Early in the series, Warrick had a severe gambling problem, one that even started to cross into his professional career. He once left a crime scene, leaving a new CSI, Holly Gribbs, on her own without backup so he could place a bet on a team for a judge. The perpetrator of the crime Holly and Warrick were investigating returned to the scene and murdered Holly. Their supervisor, Gil Grissom was supposed to fire Warrick for this, but having already lost one CSI, he did not want to lose another. Brown can move just as easily through the Clark County courthouse as he can through the Sportsbook at Hard Rock. To let off steam, he DJs at clubs run by his friends and writes his own songs. Spending his whole life in the city means Warrick knows at least one person in most bars, clubs, and hotels there. He's connected, and he uses those connections to move between his worlds. He dated a lot of women in his early twenties, but the first time he fell in love, the woman broke his heart. As a result he became more cautious with his lovelife. Warrick knows how all the games are played in Las Vegas and is aware of the universal truth of the city: only the house wins consistently because the odds are stacked against everyone else. Warrick is enough of a rebel to challenge those odds, and he is enough of a realist to know that he needs to watch out for himself, so he'll cut his losses to fight again another day if need be. Warrick maintains a good friendship with fellow CSI Nick Stokes. Warrick becomes extremely upset when Nick is kidnapped and buried alive in the end of Season 5, as he felt it should have been him to volunteer for the assignment in which Nick was kidnapped (they flipped a coin to see who would take which assignment that evening). Warrick pushed the team as hard as he could when investigating Nick's disappearance, not knowing what he would do if he was unable to save his friend. After dating a woman named Tina for a short time, he proposed and quickly married in Season 6. When he announced this, many of his co-workers were surprised, including a somewhat dismayed Catherine Willows. Nearing the Season 6 finale, Warrick's marriage seemed to have become rocky, but after a scene when Tina's supposed infidelity was shown to be her planning a party for Warrick, nothing more of the marriage has been shown. Through the mid-point of Season 7, Warrick still wears his wedding band, but towards the end of season Seven he makes a comment that suggests they are divorced. Then, in the Season 8 finale, after being framed for the murder of mob boss Lou Gedda, he is approached by Undersheriff McKeen, who framed him for the murder of Gedda. McKeen says "You never give up, that's what makes you a great CSI." And, as he is brandishing a gun, shoots Warrick in the neck and the chest, and he slumps on the steering wheel. Grissom finds him in the Season 9 premiere. Warrick dies in Grissom's hands. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category: Crime Lab Personnel Category:Deceased